Input devices are ubiquitous in modern culture and are typically used to convert analog inputs (e.g., touches, clicks, motions, touch gestures, button presses, scroll wheel rotations, etc.) into digital signals for computer processing. An input device can include any device used to provide data and control signals to a computing system. Some non-limiting examples of input devices include computer mice, keyboards, remote controls, gaming controllers, joysticks, trackballs, and the like. Some non-limiting examples of computing systems include desktops, laptops, tablets and “phablet” computers, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), wearable devices (e.g., smart watches), and the like.
Some input devices are designed to conform to the general needs of the population for a basic, low-cost, functional design. However, basic functionality may not provide enough for more discerning users. Those in the computer gaming community typically expect very high precision input devices to meet their expectations for functions, features, and ergonomics. Thus, there is a need for higher precision input devices with functions that maintain consistency, reliability, and precision over extended periods of use.